Parent trap
by In love with a Crooked SmileX
Summary: Based on the movie 'Parent Trap' Ava Swan and Kaylee Cullen go to Camp Glee, and meet each other at 14, and find that they are twins, so they decide to swap lives with each other. AH, Pairings are the same, yet not fulfilled at the start. R&R please:
1. The Wedding

Parent Trap

Hello :) Guess what? Since I'm sick, and very bored, I've decided to make another fanfiction! And if I get enough motivation, then yes, I will continue. Please tell me which one to keep a main stead on, and I will continue writing both BEC and PT _but_ I will also have to know which one to keep updating mostly, and to be honest, I don't really mind...

No copyright intended, _blah blah blah_,

I do not own this story (**That is for the whole story, btw**)

Now.... any questions, please ask and I will have a question for _you _guys to answer for _me_ :)

And on with the story

* * *

3rd persons POV

Everyone gatherd for the celebration of the newest couple in Forks, WA.

A man and woman came to be joined together in holy matrimony, to be together til' death do they part.

They signed their form of marriage... They were now, officially, Mr and Mrs. Cullen.

"Bella Cullen?" Edward smiled

"Yes, Edward Cullen?" She smiled back.

"Would you care to dance?" Edward gestured to the floor

Bella blushed, she couldn't dance for her dinner.

You'll be fine" Edward laughed

'L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can-'

"Bella?" Edward whispered into her ear

'Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you'

"Yes, Edward?" She whispered back, her breath hitching as his cool breath went through her back.

'L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can'

"I love you"

'Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you'

* * *

I know! It's so short, an i'm _so_ sorry, but I needed to get their marriage done.

So.... like it? Or hate it? Tell me! So R&R please and I'll update as soon as soon as possible... maybe today or tomorrow :)

Thanks so much, you guys! You all mean so much to me :)

Sarah- x

(Oh, By the way, watch Glee! It's amazing.... I'm **such **a _Gleek_ :) )


	2. Meet Ava and Bella

Bonjour :) How are you guys? Like the start? I hope :D People messaged me in my inbox and said that they couldn't work their review box thing :( I was so upset :( But, that's okay :D Hopefully it won't happen again...

Anyway, this is 14 years later, Bella is 35 as is Edward. I forgot the question :/ Sorry :/ But, I'll remember this time :)

Any questions then please ask and I'll answer in the story as usual... vote for which is the main story I should do, and so on...

Thank you :) And on with the story...

* * *

Bella's POV

"Ava Swan!" I called to my daughter, "C'mon! You're going to be _late_!" I paced to the kitchen and grabbed mine and her lunch for the drive to the airport for '_Glee Camp_'. I swear, that girl could be _so_ un-organised.

"I'm coming! God, you're so on the move, would you relax for a few?" She sighed running down the stairs.

"I can never relax with a _fourteen _year old like you" I took her suitcase, "You're such a handful sometimes" I told her.

Ava was my fourteen year old daughter from a previous relationship. I had another daughter, Kaylee, Ava's twin, but the judge wouldn't allow me to have both the twins, as Edward was an adequite father. We were both going far away from eachother, so he would probably never see them again. So, we both had to make the most hardest decision of our lives; choose one. Of course, we didn't choose ourselves, we decided to put both names in a hat, and who's ever name was picked, then that was the child they would keep. It was heart-breaking leaving Kaylee... she was my daughter, and I loved her so much. I had her for only two years, and then she was taken...

Ava sighed. "Ready?" She grumbled.

"Yep!" I smiled. Ava had been going to camp for two years now. Since she was twelve. She had so much friends from all over the world that went there, since it was a pretty well known camp and only a 3 hour flight away from New York, where we live. It's mainly for talented children... sort of like a Glee club, except with a bit more added on.

Ava knew about Edward, and the split, but she didn't know she had a _twin_. I told her that things didn't work out, and I never heard from him again. I know, it's awful keeping such a big secret from her, but my sister, Rosalie, told me to tell her after camp.

I put her suitcase in the boot of the car, and started to drive to the airport. I reached for the glove compartment and took out two first class tickets. "Okay, so we're in seat number 3 F and G" I studied the tickets.

"Okay" Ava smiled. I was pretty well off, if I do say so myself. I was a model for '_Victoria Secret_'. I have to admit, I don't get much time with Ava, and this is the only time when I don't have to feel guilty leaving her during Mid Term breaks. It's the Summer now, so she' going for a month, but during Easter it's a week, and Christmas is two weeks.

Ava put her ipod earphones in her ear, and blocked out the world before her. I knew she wasn't very happy, but I also thought it was because she was a teenager and all that.

"You okay?" I smiled at her"

"Mmmhmm, fine" She grumbled under her breath. I sighed, I don't know what to do with her. She has things that people her age would kill for. Her room is seven times the size of a regular fourteen year old room, she has a full breakfast every morning made by a chef who I hired, she goes to Disney Land and Universal studios every month... I don't know what to do with her!

"Your grandad and Jazz and Rose will be up here to say bye" I told her

"Cool" She smiled. She loved Charlie and Jasper and Rosalie. Ever since I've gotten with Mike, she seemed to want to be with them more often. She likes Mike, I know she does, but her phsycologist said she'd act like this anyway, because her father is not the man that I love. Well, not anymore. Mike proposed last week. I said I wanted to have some more time, I didn't want to rush into marriage again.

Once we got to the airport, Ava took out her head phones and searched for Rosalie's car.

"She mightn't be here yet so we'll just go in and sign in and then we'll stop at the cafe, and wait for them there, okay?"

We walked down through the crowds of people, signed in, and went to a cafe. I called Rose to see where she was.

(**A.N. Phone call in Italics**)

_"Hello?" Rose answered, she was obviously annoyed._

_"Hey Rose. Me and Ava are here in 'Twilight Cafe', so when you're here just go there, okay?"_

_"Yeah, okay. Sorry I'm taking so long. TRAFFIC!"_

_I laughed, "That's fine, see you guys in a while"_

_"Ten minutes" Rose replied, I hung up._

"Okay, they'll be here in at least 10 minutes" I told Ava as I got up to get something to eat.

"Okay, that's fine." She answered, smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at the menu.

"Umm..." She browsed, "Could I have a caesar salad, please?" She asked.

"Sure" I smiled.

I was getting water, I couldn't gain weight as I was doing the 'Year photo shoot' Magazine. It was where all the Top Models posed for the magazine, and if you gained one pound, you're out.

They came around five minutes later, and ordered some food.

"Ava, did your Mom eat something for breakfast?" Rose asked, innocently.

"What do you think?" Ava frowned.

"Bella, you can't go on like this" Rose sighed.

"Look, can we not talk about this now? This is about Ava" I sighed, stressed. I _was _hungry, but I couldn't do anything about that, because they weigh you at work, and if you gain weight, then you're out.

Rose was a model too, but she was in the business since she was twelve, I did get asked to do it when I was fifteen, but I wanted to be a publisher for books, but when I got married to Edward, I just started to model, I was quite curvy, and I didn't know I had to lose weight to do it, but as I got further into the job, they told me I had to lose weight. I am curvy, but not chunky curvy. I'm not a size zero, I'm a size 8, which isn't too bad.

"My flight's leaving in twenty minutes!" Ava shouted after half an hour of talking.

"Alright, let's go" I stood up and paid for everything, and headed for our station.

We said our goodbyes, even though I was coming home straight away, and boarded the plane.

We took our seats and ordered drinks.

Ava had my hair, deep chocolate brown, but her fathers green eyes, so she was very pretty. She was popular in school, but she wasn't bitchy, she was nice to everyone, but didn't let anyone step all over her. She wants to model, but I told her she's not allowed start until she's sixteen, but she does do occasional modeling for teens magazines and such.

We goit to '_Glee Camp_' and Ava ran over to Brooklyn, her best friend in camp.

"Hey, Brooke" I hugged her.

"Hey Bella!" Brooke sometimes came over to our house during the holidays. She lives in LA, her dad owns a restaurant there.

"So, you guys excited to be back?" I asked, grinning.

"YEAH!" They screamed. I laughed.

"Hey Carmen!" Ava hugged Carmen, Broolyns Mom.

"Hey Ava! How're you?" She hugged her back.

"Hey Bells" Carmen hugged me tight.

"Carmen" I grinned. "How have you been?" I asked her.

"Well, our restaurant is now in Miami, Orlando, New York and Boston" She grinned, "We could stay over in New York with our Restaurant and visit you guys"

"That woukd be amazing!" Ava and Brooklyn screeched.

Me and Carmen laughed together.

"Wow, that's brilliant, you must be doing really well, after all, the food _is _gorgeous" I grinned.

"Thanks"

"Can all parents please come to trhe parents room for a meeting, just drop off your children to their cabin and please come to the meeting" The head camper, Shane, said over the intercom.

"We'll find it ourselves mom, we'll be fine, just go to the parents room" Ava told me.

"Okay, see you after the meeting, bye" I hugged her, and me and Carmen went to the Lakeside parents room.

* * *

Was it long enough? I don't think so, but I'm _so_ tired. I tried to get a wrist band to Jedward CD signing, and there was so many problems, I had to get over there by 5:30 in the morning and I didn't even get it, because these people who stayed over night got these tickets to let them in, and if they didn't stay over night like they weren't supposed to,I would have gotten a tick...

So, question of the chapter, 'Do You Like Jedward?' If you don't know who they are WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? And they're from Ireland... so yeah... they're awesome, so yes, answer please, and I want reviews or else no update...

Next chapter id Edwards POV with Kaylee going yo the camp, questions I will answer in next chapter and please answer my question in your review.

Thank you! Sarah- x


	3. Meet Kaylee and Edward

Parent Trap

* * *

Hey everyone. I would just like to thank; **aaabbbhhh**, **cullenbaby94**, **TwilightLover686**, **TwilightGurl24** and ** Jones**

So thank you guys for keeping me going onwards, but only one of you reviewed... And I LOVE reviews.... just so you know...

Okay, questions will be answered at the end, my question to be answered in your review will be at the end.

Thank you all who have read my story! 500 hits! Yet 2 reviews :/ Crazy, huh?

Anyway, enjoy the story :)

* * *

**Edwards POV**

_Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep._

"Ughh" I groaned.

"No! Emmett! Put me _down_!" I heard Kaylee giggling.

"Picture" Alice laughed, and I heard a click.

"Emmett, put Kay Kay down" My mother, Esme, laughed from the ground floor. I heard my father, Carlisle, laugh with mom.

Is everyone up? I sighed and heaved myself up. This is going to be a _long_ month without Kaylee.

Kaylee is my fourteen year old daughter that I had with Bella, my ex-wife. I had another daughter, Ava, but the judge allowed me to have at least one of the twins. It was an awful way to choose, I know, but we couldn't choose ourselves, so we had to pick one of their names out of a hat... Ava was two when we were officially divorced, and now she's living a life without me. Kaylee has a picture of Bella, but she has no clue about Ava. I was too afraid to tell her, in case it might have a crazy effect on her.

"Dad! Come on! We have to go in half an hour" Kaylee called. She started singing some random song and I heard her jumping around.

"Well, you're most definitely no Ballerina" Alice chuckled.

Kaylee was going to '_Glee Camp_', she never went before, but Tanya, an old friend of mine, told me that her daughter and son, Tori and Kyle, loved it. So, I said that I'd send her and if she enjoyed it, I would send her repeatedly. Kaylee was very close to Kyle and Tori, they were all best friends. Kyle and Tori were twins, identical twins and live across the road, but when they started going to '_Glee Camp_' at 12, I didn't want to send Kaylee as I was very protective of her, and still am.

"Shut up" Kaylee laughed.

I put on my button down light blue t-shirt and dark denim jeans after my shower.

"_Dad_!" Kaylee called, once again, we're seven.... no eight minutes late!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" Kaylee was such an organised person, and it annoys the hell out of me. The plane isn't leaving until 8:30, and it's only 7:30.

Kaylee has Bella's hair, dark chocolate colour with tiny bit's of natural red in it. (**A.N. Ava also has natural bit's of red hair, but I forgot to mention it**) She has my green eyes.

I walked out of my bedroom, my sanctuary, as you are never safe in my house with Emmett, Kaylee and Alice around each other.

"Okay, off we go. Bye grandad, bye grandma" Kaylee hugged Carlisle and Esme tightly. "Are you guys coming?" She asked Emmett and Alice

"Yup" They both said together.

Kaylee stretched a grin on her face, then she turned to me, "Okay... I'm ready" She breathed.

"Bye mom, dad, see you in a while" I waved.

"Bye" They waved.

We started to drive to Orlando Airport. Alice was siting with me in the front, whilst Emmett sat in the back with Kaylee. We stopped at a traffic light.

"Emmett! Don't!" Kaylee went into hysterics. I turned around to see Emmett trying to chat up some girl. She looked about 24.

"Emmett, I don't want Kaylee to see this sort of thing..."

"Eh, Eddie? I'm sure Kaylee knows about the birds and the-"

"Emmett!" I sighed. The light went green, and Emmett shouted his phone number to the girl.

"That's mine, you twit!" Kaylee giggled. '_This is going to be a long long drive_' I thought.

When we got to the airport, Kaylee got a jockey back off Emmett and I took her suitcase.

"Okay, so you have your Passport?" I quizzed her

"Check"

"Sun screen?"

"Check"

"Mobile phone?" (**A.N. Or as you Americans call it a Cell Phone**)

"Check"

"Extra food in case you get hungry?"

"Check"

"Ticket?"

"Check"

"Condom?" Emmett asked seriously, I had a face of horror on.

"Actually, _Kaylee_ wouldn't need to bring it, the boy would have to bring it, since it's his responsibility" Alice said, matter-of-factly. Kaylee laughed, embarrased.

"Okay, Emmett? You say one more word about condoms or sex, and I will beat you with a pole" I threatened.

"Whatev's' li'l bro'" Emmett laughed.

"Okay, the plane is leaving" Kaylee said solemnly. There was a tear in my eye.

"Have fun, Kay Kay" Alice sniffed.

"Don't miss me too much, bud" Emmett smiled.

"I can't make any promises" Kaylee tried to smile.

"Bye dad" Her voice was cracked.

"Bye, Kay Kay" I hugged her so hard, and kissed the top of her head.

"Wait... who's going with her?" Alice asked, "We have two tickets"

I forgot! I couldn't go, and Emmett had to work.

"Alice... could you go?" I asked, still hugging Kaylee

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed. I finished hugging Kaylee and they boarded the plane.

**Alice's POV**

I boarded the plane with Kaylee and sat in our seats, 4 R and S were our seat numbers.

"You excited?" I grinned at Kaylee, this is Kaylee's first time going away... ever. Since we live together, we're all a very close family and hate for anyone to be away for a while.

he looked at me, with a worried expression, "Um... yes and no..."

I smiled, "Kaylee, you are an amazing person and everyone is going to love you. You're pretty, smart, funny... you can take on the world" I gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Alice. You actually helped" She laughed.

"Glad I can be of assistance" I winked.

When we got to Miami, only a few hours drive from Orlando, we looked for Tanya. The twins were visiting their dad, thats why I went with Kaylee. If they were there, Tanya would've brought her.

"Alice, Kaylee!" I heard a voice call. I turned to see Tanya with Tori and Kyle.

"Hey!" Kaylee shouted and ran over to Tori and Kyle.

"Hey Tanya" I hugged her.

"Alice! You're looking great!" She laughed

"You were only gone two weeks" I reminded her, laughing.

Isaid goodbye to Kaylee, Tanya was taking her from there.

"Love you" I shouted.

"Love you, too" She smiled, a tear in her eye.

* * *

Okay, if I don't get more reviews, then I'm not continuing this story. I have 700 views now, but only 2 reviews. I have 30 favorites, but 2 reviews, I have 28 author alerts, yet 2 reviews. I am _so _angry. Obviously, all of you who write stories know how important reviews are.... and I find it embarrassing without reviews, so please could you say two or three words, or even a 'great', 'awful' or 'meh' (which tells me it's okay, but not the best) I love this story, but I _need _reviews, and you'd really only understand _fully_ if you were also a writer on this. Ever since I started writing fanfictions, every story I read I _always_ leave a review. Sometimes long and sometimes a 'good job' but I _always _review. It's respect, really.

Now that I'm done with my speech, here comes answers to questions which have been lest in my mail. By the way, it takes more effort to mail than review, so why do you do it? It's understandable if it's a personal message, but c'mon people!

**Will Edward and Bella see eachother in camp at some point in the story, by either collecting or bringing them there?**

_No, they will not meet eachother what-so-ever in camp._

**So, will Emmett get with Rosalie, and Alice get with Jasper?**

_At some point, yes, they will, but that's not until a good few chapters ahead._

**Is Bella anorexic, or just 'cutting down'?**

_No, Bella is not anorexic, but she only eats fish and water at 5:00 and a cup of tea without sugar or milk during the evenings with a celery stick. You'll see this during the swap._

So, I am so happy that you have answered and asked questions, but maybe in reviews please? I will not be continuing until I get a decent enough amount of reviews.

_Mark my words_....

So, 13 of you love Jedward and 7 of you think they're annoying, but funny, and three of you think that they're the worst thing that happened...

So, next question: Do you write your own stories?

This turned out to be one hell of a long authors note... sorry if I angered any of you, but I am annoyed, very much.

Thank you everyone who has alerted and fovourited, you guys are amazing, but a simple review would be nice...

Will I be writing this story soon? Let's hope so, so press that green button now! And those who review will get a sneak peek of the next chapter.

Bye! Sarah- x


	4. Ava Swan

Parent Trap

* * *

Hello! Yes, if you are reading this then my reviwers have done well! Give yourself a pat on the back... go on... do it! _Now_, because you deserve it!

I will thank everyone at the bottom Author note that I always do, along with answers to questions, my question and ranting about something... It's fun... Except on the last one when I was _really_ was annoyed... but now I am happy :)

A certain amount of reviews must be there if you want another chapter. If I get more than enough reviews, then that would do for another two chapters.

Thank you for reading my story! If you have nothing to do after reading this, go on my page if you want.

And on with the story :)

* * *

**Ava's POV**

Is my life _really_ what it seems? When your mom's a super model who you hardly get to see, divorced when you were two with a father half way around the Country, who probably forgot your name about now, I beg to differ. Yes, my life seems glamorous and flashy. Yes I _have _been to numerous celebrity houses, and yes, I _do _have a mother who doesn't mind if I diet, but people are missing the main point. I'm _lonely_. Ever get the feeling that you're on top of the world, but then it breaks down, then and there, right before your eyes? I get that feeling _every _morning. The good bit is when I'm asleep. The only place where I can be myself. I'm completely different to my mother in some senses. I love music, it's second to dreaming. Every song has it's own rythm and story to be told. '_I _want to be in that story' I think when I listen to it. My IPod is basically a part of my body. It _never _leaves my front pocket. I'm also a writer, and the only person who knows that is my maid, Angela. Angela is my best friend at home. She's such a nice person who helps me through the day. I probably see her more than I see my mother. She lives with us. She's also my nanny (like a live in babysitter). We have a butler, but he has a family, so he goes back to his house at the end of the day.

Right now, I'm in camp. I'm with Brooklyn, my best friend. I don't have much friends back home... everyone who calls me 'best friend' are bitches. I'm 'Popular' as everone says, but I just see myself as a loser. Tell my friends that, and they'll laugh in your face. I'm nice to everyone, I don't believe in cliques, I rather think that everone is equal, and everyone should get over themselves whop think that people should feel low because they aren't friends with you. Brooke used to tell me that I was 'lucky'... I don't even _know _the word. Now she understands. She has a pretty amazing life, to. But, her school doesn't have cliques. Her school teaches everyone to be different, because if you're not different, then how do you get into Hollywood? All my life I was surrounded by diets and everyday workouts which I thrive on. I _have _to drink a fruit smoothie every morning instead of breakfast. My mom and myself go to the gym everyday before school and work at 7:00 am. Yes, it's hard, but I grew up with it, and I like my body to be toned.

You must be confused. One minute I'm giving out about this whole 'life' that I have, then the next I'm saying that I thrive on what I do. That's because I'm a teenager.

""NATALIE!" I screamed and ran to hug my best friend.

"Ava! I missed you _so _much!" She screamed into my hair.

"BROOKLYN!" I shouted, "Nat's here!"

"NATALIE!" Brooke screamed. I let go of Nat so Brooke could hug her.

"What took you so long?" I asked when she came into the cabin.

"Well, I _do _live in Australia, so it takes some time" She laughed. "Are we still going to Brookes for Hallowe'en? Because if we are, then I need to book the tickets now. Are we staying for two weeks?"

"Yep, you guys come over on the 23rd of October, and leave on the 7th of November" Brooke grinned.

"I can't _wait_" I giggled. It's amazing in LA on Hallowe'en. Everything is so spooky, and they out-do themselves every year. We trick-or-treat (yes, we still do it, because it's amazing in Hollywood) in Beverly Hills, and we go to shows and street plays and go to film producers, and they sometimes let us be something in the back ground. It is simply the best. Brookes dad owns a restaurant there, and he lets us do dances and plays in the restaurant for entertainment.

"Okay sweetie. I got to go" My mom hugged me and kissed my head, "I love you"

"Love you too" I hugged her back.

My mom and Carmen and Gabby (Gabriella, Natalie's mom) left together after saying goodbye to their kids.

"So, I guess it's just us three!" We laughed.

***

After we said 'Hi'to everyone and had our lunch, we were free to do whatever we wanted. Of course, Natalie, Brooklyn and myself went to the dock. It was our favourite place. The breeze was cold, and you felt fresh and out of worries.

"You know, everytime I come to camp, I feel like the part of me who dies when I go back to New York, comes back to life here" I mused, my feet in the feezing ice water.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Brooke smiled. "I feel alive, or something".

"Well, this camp is a huge part of our lives, you'd expect it" Natalie proposed the idea.

"Yeah, we come here four times a year." I agreed.

We talked about our lives, and how we're going to change it when we're older.

"Natalie, you're life is amazing. It's open and free. I'd love to live in Tasmania" I told Natalie.

"Yeah, but I've grown up with it, and it's normal to me. My family own a preserve wild life park. _Wow_" I said sarcastically.

"Nat, I would kill to have your life" Brooke told her.

"So would I" I agreed, "You should be grateful"

"I _am _grateful. But it's just the 411 everyday. Don't take it the wrong way, I love my life, but everyone dreams of something different. Whenever I go to New York with you, Ava, It's so amazing. the lights, the city... It's so busy... and Brooke, your home is amazing too... I would love that, too" We sat in silence for most of that night, it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. We enjoyed it.

* * *

I know, it was short.. so short, but I need to do Kaylee's and then we can get to the good stuff. I didn't know that I'd get this done in one day, so the reviews amount aren't that great, so I'm expecting a whole lot of reviews, or no story. To everyone whom I said I would send a 'sneak peek' to, I was, but I'm finished now, so thank you for reviews. More reviews, please, but you guys done a great job. So, maybe 6/7 reviews for this chapter, or even 5 if I'm in a good mood, but you better stick with 6 or more.

Thank you to; **TheBestDamnThing96** (You honestly rock! You reviewed every chapter, even though you could've just done the third! You are a great example) **TwilightGurl24**, **kagomeh223**, **cullenbaby94**. You all rock! So there were 4 reviews for chapter 3, but there were 8 reviews over all, so thank you!

Here are some answers to questions;

**Will kaylee and ava get along at camp?**

_I'm actually not too sure yet, so you'll have to wait for chapter 6!_

**Is alice and bella gonna meet t that parents thing?**

_Nope, no one will meet... well, none of the adults will in camp, because Tanya is bringing Kaylee to the camp._

**Why is Bella so oblivious to everything that Ava's going through?**

_Bella isn't oblivious to the fact that Ava's unhappy completely, but she does want to push all bad things away, because she has a job which needs purifying all the time, so she wants to think everything is okay, even though she knows it's not._

Thank you, everyone. I will not update if there are not 6 reviews or more, so please review.

Til' the next chapter,

-Sarah.

(P.s. please vote on my poll on my page, as I need to know you're opinion, it's about PT, so please vote before Chp 6, thank you)


	5. Kaylee Cullen

Parent Trap

* * *

Hello :) I just can't stop writing this story! Usually I get bored by the 3rd chapter, so this is going well. Thank you to all my reviewers, I hope I'm giving you what you want.

Forgot the question, sorry, but I will remember this time. Keep the questions coming, I'll be saying thanks to everyone at the bottom authors note.

Thank you, and enjoy the story :) I know I said they lived in Florida, but I'm changing it... they live in California, okay?

-Sarah

* * *

**Kaylee's POV**

I'm going to my very first camp. Ever. Yes, I'm fourteen, I know... it's not _my _fault that I've got an over-protective family. My name is Kaylee Renee Cullen. I live with my dad in California, it's amazing. I love to surf, go horse-riding, swimming and bungee jumping. Yes, bungee jumping is one of my hobbies...

My best friends are Tori and Kyle. They're identical twins. Right now we're in camp. Kyle can't stay with us because, well, he's a boy, which sucks. Not that he's a boy... but that he can't stay with us, obviously.

"We better unpack" Tori announced.

"Yeah, we probably should. There's no... bitches in this camp, right?" I asked her.

"No, not really. No one you should be afraid of." I nodded, understanding what she meant. I took out my toiletries and pyjamas and put them onto a shelf each. Then I got my clothes and put them in the biggest shelf. Then I started to take out my pictures of my family. First on my desk was my dad, beside him, my mother. I never met her, my dad gave me a picture of her on my 6th birthday. Next my grandad, then grandma, Emmett and Alice beside eachother. I smiled, each was a picture of them on my birthday this year, October 13th. Dad was smiling crookedly with a glass of beer in his hand, my grandad was with me, hugging my side, my grandma was with my cake which she made with Alice, she was sticking her tongue out. Alice was posing, putting her middle and index finger in a V shape just below her bottom lip, and the fingers over the rest of her lips with her tongue out, and Emmett had me on a surf board, him grinning and me laughing, my birthday was a Beach Party. I also had some of me and Tori and Kyle, but they went up all over the room instead of a frame.

"Hmmm" Tori mused.

"What?" I asked.

"The docks should be empty, everyone should be having lunch" She grinned.

"The docks?" I asked.

"Yeah" She smiled, "It's amazing, and even _more_ amazing at night, let's go!" She grabbed her runners and put them on.

"Okay then" I laughed and ran out after her.

I followed her through one part of a small dining area for the leaders, she waved and told them she was going to the docks. We ran through a field and there it was. In front of me, a glistening diamond ocean, it looked like if you touched it, it would smash into pieces like glass. Holding us up was docking wood. It was cold and felt amazing. The cold air gave me surprising chills. I had a white t-shirt on with shorts, usually, some people would want to run back to the cabin, but I _loved_ the feeling as it raced through my skin and made me quiver.

"C'mon" Tori said, I could hear a smile in her voice.

"Okay" My voice shivered. We walked over to the glistening ocean and took off my runners. I walked further to it and sat down, my feet went into the freezing ocean. I looked for land further out, but couldn't spot anything. This place was truly beautiful.

"Like it?" Tori asked beside me.

"Love it" I answered, and went back to nothing. I felt complete to relax right here. After around ten minutes, I could hear Kyle racing down.

"Tori, Kaylee!" He shouted, "Scooch over there, will you?" He laughed as he got in between us.

"Hey Kyle" I hugged him, and Tori did the same.

"Nice out herem isn't it?" He mused.

"Beautiful" I answered, sighing. We waited there for a while, just enjoying eachother being there, loving that this is what's going to be ahead of me. A different type of freedom. A type of freedom that will be a whole new part of me. A peaceful freedom, away from the hassle in California.

**Flashback**

"C'mon darling... come to mommy, that's right... now you too Ava" I was learning how to walk, and I was watching this on video.

"Daddy?" I asked my dad beside me.

"Yes darling?"

"Who's Ava?" I asked, taking some popcorn.

"Um..." My dad paused. That was probably the first time that I saw my father search for an answer without alreay having one chosen. "Well.. Ava is your Cousin"

"How come I never met her before?" I frowned.

"She's on your mothers side of the family" There. Quick and simple answer. No hesitation, it was chosen out already, as if he knew I was going to ask it. That's his usual way with speaking.

"So, I only saw her up to when I was two?" I asked, continuing on looking at the video.

"Yes" He answered. I knew the conversation was over.

**Flaskback over.**

**Still Kaylees POV**

We walked back, with my cousin Ava in my head. I had the flashback at the dock, and was very thoughtful about it.

Why was my mother so... motherly to her niece? Making her walk to her? Saying her name with such love as mine? I didn't see anyone else there, like an aunt or uncle, just mom and dad, and she wouldn't be sleeping over, as we were only 8 months. Yes, we walked at 8 months. **(I did, so i just decided to put a bit of me into both of them ;) ) **But it's sort of weird the way we _both _walked at an early age, and we were the same age.

I said bye to Kyle and me and Tori walked back to our cabin. I got into my pyjamas, an over-sized baseball shirt which Emmett owns and shorts. I kissed each picture, and hugged Tori goodnight and fell into a relaxing sleep, feeling very un-tensed after being at the docks.

* * *

I know! It's _so _short, but the next chapter will be definitely longer, I promise. To anyone who is Irish or English, DID YOU WATCH EASTENDERS? Stacey killed Archie! And Bradley killed himself on his wedding day with Stacey! It was so sad I almost cried!

I didn't put Ava or Kaylee together because they're going to isolation camp soon, so I'll put them sharing then.

Question: Do you watch Eastenders? Please answer! I really want to know.

Please give me questions and I will answer them as usual


	6. A weird jog, that will change one's life

Parent Trap

* * *

Hello :) Wow, all my reviewers are amazing :) I should do something amazing for you guys... but what? Tell me! That's the question, so please tell me! Shout out to Sinead :D She's awesome :)

The chapter was short, I know, _but _this one won't be :) I only make promises I can keep... from now on, with experience. If you have read 'Breaking Edward Cullen' my other story, I'm sorry, I know I haven't updated in so long, but when I get time, I promise I will. If you or a friend have a story which you think I will like, tell me! I've taken up horse-riding and it's _so_ fun! I love it _so _much. If you don't go, then you should... go ask your parents... like... RIGHT NOW heheheheheh....

...Since the twins play poker and Annie has to jump in the pool, I'm going to make this a little more grown up, since they're like 14 in this story, and they were like 10 in the movie, so this is more grown up in terms of the movie/teenagers.

So enjoy this chapter, I'm not too sure if it's multiple POV's, but if it is, then you have been warned.

-Sarah

* * *

**Ava's POV**

In the morning, I done my usual exercises. They obviously don't have a gym, so I done some jogging. Natalie and Brooklyn were still asleep, so I ran by myself. While I was running, I passed the dock, and there a girl was sitting there. She had shoulder length brown hair with streaks of natural red in it, like mine. I wondered what she was doing so early in the morning... everyone is usually asleep when I do my excercises...

She was just sitting there, her feet in the water.

"Hey" I shouted. I was wondering who she was. She turned around and stared at me. She looked _exactly_ like me. Like... my clone or something. We stared at eachother, mouths hanging wide open. She had my lip shape, my hair, except mine was longer, my eyes, my face... she _was_ me.

After we stared long enough, I heard people coming out. I looked around conciously, looked at the girl once more and ran back to my cabin. On my way back, I couldn't forget about it. About _her_. She was just like me... It's so freaky, I didn't even like the thought of some people mistaking me for the backs of other people. I hate that I look like someone else. Yet, I sort of felt that it was... relaxing? She _was_ me physically. It was like... there was another person being me, yet leading another life from wherever she's from.

Brooklyn was up, brushing her teeth when I got back.

"How was your jog?" She asked as I got into the changing booth.

"Weird" I answered. I got into the hot shower.

"Weird?" She laughed.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"How so?" She said suspiciously.

"You'll see" I grinned.

"I'll.... see?" Brooke asked, slightly annoyed, "Can you not just _tell_ me?" She pleaded.

"Nope" I answered, finishing the conversation. I got into my clothes and done my hair and then Brooklyn, Natalie and myself went to the breakfast hall. Just as I thought, she was there, sitting with Kyle and Tori. I knew _them_. They went to this camp from the start, so they probably already know her.

"Okay, see that girl sitting with the Denali twins?" I asked Brooklyn looking down at my food.

"Yeah" She answered.

"Well, she's the reason my jog was weird." I concluded.

"Yeah, right. And, how is that, Ava?" She laughed. "She's just a new girl" She added.

"Nope, wait 'til you _see _her. She has my hair, right?"

"Um... sort'a" Brooke squinched her eyebrows.

"No, not 'sort'a', it's just a little shorter, that's all."

"Right, so I have to se her... face?" Brooklyn questioned, looking away from the girl, and now looking at me.

"Yes" I answered.

We decided not to tell Natalie yet. I knew she'd see it, so theres no point in explaining in what shes going to see in a few minutes. I told Brooke to just go over and say 'hey' to the Denali's. They were really nice, and they won't think it's weird since we bunked with them last year.. well, with Tori anways. Brooke nodded, and I told Nat to go with her. So, they both went over, and when Brooke saw the girl, she went white. Natalie noticed and just ignored her, she still hadn't noticed the girl. She was about to say 'hi' when her mouth dropped. They both said they needed to go back, or something along those lines and walked back shaking.

"Did you _see_ her!?" Natalie shouted quietly.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I was telling Brooke to go look at her. I saw her while I was doing my morning jog. She was sitting at the docks, and she was up much earlier than usual. I shouted 'Hey' and when she turned we both saw _ourselves_... you know? So we both were just staring at eachother, our mouths wide open, and the only thing that made me get out of my stare was that I heard some people coming out of their cabins. I'm pretty sure it was the swimmers, because who else would be getting up as early as the leaders?"

"Wow. She's like your... um...." Brooke was searching for the right word.

"Twin?" I finished for her.

"Exactly" She grinned.

"I know! I hate it.." I sulked.

When we were done our breakfast, the Denali twins came over to us, the girl tagging along.

"Hey Ava!" Tori hugged me.

"Hey Ava" Kyle laughed and hugged me.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. "Hi-" I turned to my _'twin_'.

"Kaylee. Kaylee Cullen" She nodded.

"Hi Kaylee, I'm Ava Swan" I shook her hand. It was really awkward. "Um... didn't I see you-"

"At the docks, yes." She cut me off.

"Oh... okay. Have you noticed that we look..."

"Exactly alike" Natalie finished for me.

"Um... no" Kaylee raised one eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah" Brooke opened her mouth into an 'O' shape. "You two look _exactly_ alike" She shook her head at Kaylee.

"Really? Because, I, franky, can't see any resemblance with _you_" She frowned at me.

"Oh, so whats different?" I scowled.

"Hmmm..." She looked thoughtful. "Well, everything, really" She smiled evily. "Your nose is just _too_ small for your face, your eyes are too close together..." She listed, "and your ears..." She paused, "Well, you'll grow into them, I'm sure, honey" She laughed, "But do you _really _want to know the biggest difference, Eve?" She said innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"Ava." I said slowly, and then continued, "Let me guess" I said sweetly, "I have class, and you don't, or... hmm... I guess that's really the only difference... oh wait! _Or_... I _don't_ look like a dead goat spit me up, and you _do_" I smiled. "Take your pick, Kelly"

"Number one, It's _Kaylee_. Number two, who says 'class'? What the hell? And number three, you said we look alike, so I guess we _both_ look like a dead goat spit us up, because we, apparently, look _exactly_ alike." She grinned and walked off.

"I cannot _believe_ her!" I screamed. "What a bitch!" Why was she so... mean? I never said, or done anything to upset her. I swear, there's a bitch side to me, and it's coming out. Game on.

**---**

"Okay, so do we have everything ready?" Brooke asked, looking around our cabin.

"Yes, Brooke" Me and Nat sighed together.

"Okay, so people will be coming at around seven-ish, so now we can get dressed." She breathed.

"Brooke, it's _just_ a small get together" I reminded her, giggling.

"Yes, but it's the first party, so we have to set high standards" She sighed. "But you people wouldn't understand parties." Me and Natalie couldn't hold ourselves. We burst out laughing, and couldn't stop. "I don't understand you people" Brooke tutted, and walked into the bathroom.

"She's so funny" Nat laughed. "Oh! We had probably best get ready, people are coming over in around... forty minutes"

I wore my jeggings, sleeveless long top with a black heart on it and converse. Brooklyn wore skinny jeans and a lace top with dolly shoes. Natalie wore a lace dress with purple high heels. As you can probably guess, Nat was the most over dressed. The first to come was cabin number 30. The boys.

"Hey Matthew, Daniel, Gary and Jack, Brooke is in the snack room. Go on in there" I greeted our guests.

"Thanks Ava" Daniel smiled and walked ahead. I stayed at the door, texting my friends back home, and answering the door to people. If one of the 'newbies' came, I had to call Matthew to throw them out. The 'newbies' were the twelve year olds, and sometimes the thirteen year olds.

"Matthew, we've got a... drop out" I smiled when I saw who was coming. "Tori, Kyle, you two can go on in. Um... Kori, is it? You can just wait here. Just _wait_ 'til you see Matthew, you won't even mind being tossed out into the dirt." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Aw, Ava, could you not just let Kaylee in, this _one_ night? It's her first camp party" Kyle asked me.

"Kyle" I moaned, "I _would_ if she hadn't of treated me like that." I said simply, slumping my shoulders.

"C'mon" Tori pleaded, "We _beg_ you, Ava" She continued as Matthew came out.

"Um... It's okay Matt" I frowned, "It was just a... mis-understanding" I scowled at Kaylee.

"You sure Ava?" Matthew stitched his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, I'll call you if there's anymore trouble" I smiled. Matthew is like the brother I never had, so we're _not _in a relationship, because that would be sort'a gross.

I let _her_ in and went to talk to some people in a crowd. Brooklyn was with Danny, a boy she really liked and Natalie was at the food table, as usual.

I didn't really know what the group I was with were talking about because I was so... distracted. Don't ask me by what, because I still, to this day, don't know.

"Um, Ava?" I turned to see Brooke laughing.

"Yeah..?" I put an eyebrow up.

"Um, we're going to start the games" She smiled.

"_Games_?" I smirked by her choice of words.

"Uh, stop acting like a ten year old! Now, you have to start getting everyone into a circle. Quickly!" She sighed. I couldn't stop laughing, she was _so _funny when she was concentrated on something.

"Okay, can you start to get into a circle?" I asked multiple times to each group. Once everyone was in a group, Brooke started to name each 'party game' and in what order. First we played 7 minutes in heaven. Thankfully, I got Daniel, Kyle and Nathan throughout that game. They were all _gorgeous_. Brooke got Shane, Dylan and Tyler and Nat got Mark, Jamie and Alex.

The next was 'Truth or Dare'. My _favourite_. 'Note heavy sarcasm'.

"Okay. Ava. I dare you to take off one piece of clothing" Brooke grinned evily.

"Okay" I smiled and took off my shoes. Brookes mouth dropped.

"Bitch" I heard her mutter as I threw my converse into the middle of the circle.

"Okay. Um.... oh, what's your name? Oh, _Kaylee_." I smiled. "I dare you to skinny dip into the dock lake." I grinned. "Oh, by the way, skinny dipping is when you get into the lake completely naked." I said sweetly.

"I know, I'm not stupid" She muttered. "In front of... _everyone_?" She bit her lower lip.

"Yep" I pursed my lips. "Unless of course, you want to go back to your cabin... alone?" I said simply.

"No. I'll do it." She nodded. "But you're going to _pay_ for this Swan."

I laughed. "And, as if I already haven't. I thought by just having to _look_ at you in the water will pay the price"

She went into the bathroom and came back out in a towel. "Okay, I'm ready..." She muttered. Brooke was grinning at me and Nat was trying to contain her laughter. Tori was biting her lip, and Kyle was just smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Okay then. Let's get you to the docks. C'mon everyone" I lead everyone out. When we got to the docks, Kaylee was shaking, she whispered something to herself, and then dived in. Completely. Naked. How much fun the boys were probably having.

"For how long?" She stuttered.

"Ten minutes, and you're not allowed have a shower when you get back at our place. You'll have to wait until you go back to your cabin" I smirked.

We waited, and by ten minutes Kaylee jumped out of the water, forgeting that she had no clothes on.

"_Shit_" She muttered, grabbing her towel. "There. Done." She pushed past me.

When we got back, everyone was jumping with excitement. They saw that this was no soft game. Everyone was going to be hard on eachother. Soon enough, everyone had a turn and I decided to call it a night. I usually do party 'til sunrise, but I'm not going to let people ruin my cabin again. When everyone went home, and Tori and Kyle and Kaylee helped us clean up, we went to bed. I was going to have a serious headache the next morning.

* * *

Didn't I promise you it'd be long? I wasn't too sure if I should've made them get drunk and stuff, but I wanted to show that Ava was very influenced through what she wants to do, and Kaylee didn't drink, she knew better, but I've now decided its too son for that sort of stuff, so you tell me what I should do, okay?

Thank you to my reviewers. If I don't get as much reviews that I'd like, I am not continuing, that is just a warning though because you guys are doing fine with the reviewing ception. The party was just a random filler, by the way. Next will be Kaylee's POV. She'll be talking about the night before, but will not be doing this whole chapter in her POV because, frankly, it's boring. If you have time, please tell me what I should do to make this better, but if you don't, a short review like 'good', 'bad' or 'could do better' will be fine :)

Question: Whats your favourite ff story (apart from this one if this one is your favourite (; ) Thanks guys!

-Sarah x


	7. Isolation Camp

Parent trap

* * *

Okay, if I can just say first; I know the last chapter probably doesn't make much... sense. I made it like three weeks ago, but I didn't feel right about it last week, and I was going to fix it, but I was _so_ busy this week, because it's the holidays and stuff. So, what I done was I deleted all the part I didn't want in it, but the last authors note stayed the same, and I was in a rush because people were sending messages to hurry up, so I quickly put it up, so I'm _so_ sorry.

I hope everyones having a great easter holiday, because I know I am. I've met loads of new people, and it's been lot's of fun. So, as I said on the last chapter, Kaylee's POV will not be with it. She'll talk about it, but will not be going through the _whole_ thing.

I'm really busy, so I probably won't get this up this easter holiday, but if I do, that's why that part up there is there. Okay, is everyone clear? Yes? Okay, on with the story :)

-Sarah' x

* * *

**Kaylee's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I kept on having the same nightmare over and over again. It's when this guy comes to my door. He has a black sack and he's bald. He knocks once lightly on the door, and then straight away rings the doorbell. I walk over, and open the door. No ones there. I forget about it, and go to bed. I wake up during the night, and look outside my window. He's there. Staring into my bedroom. He's wearing a grey hoodie. Then I wake up. I've had this nightmare since I was 11. When I woke up, It was around 6:30, so I decided to go to the docks for a swim. I grabbed my bikini and towel and brought a change of clothes for after. I swam for about half an hour, and got into my change of clothes, then I sat there with my feet in the water. Then, I heard someone running. I didn't turn around, though.

"Hey" I heard a voice say 5 seconds after I heard the running. I turned around and saw a girl who looked exactly like me. I didn't notice my mouth hanging wide open, until she ran off because of the swimmers. I got up and walked back to my cabin to have a shower before breakfast.

"You _won't_ believe what I saw at the docks" I smiled as I walked past Tori putting her make-up on.

"What?" She smiled. "The swimmers again?" She chuckled.

"No! Actually, I'm going to let you see for yourself" I grinned.

"Bitch" She muttered. After my shower, I fixed my make-up and changed clothes and me, Tori, Kyle and a few of his friends went to the breakfast hall. We got our food and sat down. I actually didn't want to see that girl again. There'll be too much drama. I just acted as if nothing happened, when two girls came up to our table. Their names were Brooke and Natalie. They said 'hi' to everyone, and then Brooke turned to me, and she went pure white. Her friend looked at her, and just smiled.

"What's up with Bro-" She turned to me, and then her jaw dropped. "Um... our food is getting cold... nice to see you again Tori and Kyle... nice to meet you" She paused, "Kaylee". Herself and Brooke walked back.

"Well, that's Nat for you" Kyle laughed. "You'll be good friends, don't worry" He grinned.

"I'm sure" I frowned. We sat and ate for a while and then Kyle said that we should go say 'hey' to Ava, their other friend. We walked over to the table she was sitting, and I saw the girl at the docks.

"Hey Ava!" Tori hugged Ava, the girl I saw.

"Hey Ava" Kyle laughed and also hugged her. My double. _How_ did they not notice I look _exactly_ like her before?

"Hy guys" Ava smiled. "Hi-" She turned to me.

"Kaylee. Kaylee Cullen" I nodded.

"Hi Kaylee, I'm Ava Swan" She shook my hand awkwardly. "Um... didn't I see you-"

"At the docks, yes." I cut her off.

"Oh... okay. Have you noticed that we look..."

"Exactly alike" Natalie finished for her.

"Um... no" I raised one eyebrow. I don't know why I said it.

"Uh, yeah" Brooke opened her mouth into an 'O' shape. "You two look exactly alike" She shook her head at me.

"Really? Because, I, franky, can't see any resemblance with you" I frowned at Ava. 'I might as well finish what I started' I thought.

"Oh, so whats different?" I scowled.

"Hmmm..." I looked thoughtful. "Well, everything, really" I smiled evily. "Your nose is just too small for your face, your eyes are too close together..." I listed, "and your ears..." I paused, "Well, you'll grow into them, I'm sure, honey" I laughed, "But do you really want to know the biggest difference, Eve?" I said innocently, tilting my head to the side.

"Ava." She said slowly, and then continued, "Let me guess" She said sweetly, "I have class, and you don't, or... hmm... I guess that's really the only difference... oh wait! Or... I don't look like a dead goat spit me up, and you do" She smiled. "Take your pick, Kelly"

"Number one, It's Kaylee. Number two, who says 'class'? What the hell? And number three, you said we look alike, so I guess we both look like a dead goat spit us up, because we, apparently, look exactly alike." I grinned and walked off. I was _not_ going to let her get away with trash-talking me! Tori and Kyle ran to catch up with me.

"_What_ was that all about?" Tori laughed, "Why did you act like that?" She looked confused.

"I dunno'..." I sighed, "Do ya' think I've made an enemy?" I laughed

"Let's hope not" Kyle smiled.

---

"Okay people, out of your cabins! Nice, quick and easy" Shane shouted over the intercom. I woke up with a fright, and jumped right out of my bed.

"What's happening?" I groaned.

"I don't really know" Tori said suspiciously. We followed the crowds of campers, and were led into the meeting hall.

"_One_ of you campers were in a leaders bedroom _last night_. _One_ of you stole some food. And _one_ of you will be put into the isolation cabin" Shane eyed each and every one of us. It was just some food, it's not like we put the leader into a black bag, and ran into the deep, dark forest ahead. "Now, that person is going to 'fess up, _or_ we'll show the evidence, so don't think you're getting away with it." The hall was quiet for 5 minutes. "Fine then. Audrey, play the video" Shane shook his head. Audrey, Shane's wife, put the video into the video player, and pressed play. It showed Carla, one of the leaders, in her room. "Fast forward it" Shane said, looking at the video. Audrey pressed another button and pressed play again. It showed a shadow and then... _ME_? _WHAT_? NO NO NO!

Everyone gasped and looked around. I saw Ava, her mouth wide open, shaking her head.

"T-t-that... I didn't do that!" She shouted. "It _must_ have been Kaylee" She nodded.

"Well, _I _didn't do it either" I said, loud enough for the leaders to hear.

"Okay everyone, you are dismissed. Go back to sleep. Kaylee and Ava, can you two please stay" It was a rhetorical question.

"What the hell?" Tori shouted in a whisper, "That couldn't have been you! You were with me all night!"

"I know. I'll get out of this, don't worry" I hugged her and Kyle. "Bye"

I walked up to Shane, Ava followed. "Girls. I am _so_ disappointed. Now, did both of you do it, or just one of you?"

"One of us, Shane" We both said together. "I _didn't_ do it!" Again, we both sad it together.

Shane sighed. "Look, both of you are going to have to go to isolation camp if you don't confess of who did it"

Silence.

"Well, pack your bags, and I'll lead you to your new home for the next 3 weeks and 5 days." Shane left us.

Ava walked away. "Why didn't you tell him the _truth_!?" I shouted.

"Shut up, okay? _I _didn't steal the food, okay?" And she continued to walk out of the lonely hall. I sighed. _Great_. Stuck in a cabin with _her_ for the rest of my stay. _Perfect_.

I walked into my soon-to-be-old-cabin and sat down on the end of my bed. It was 5:45 a.m. I packed up all my stuff, and by 6:05 I was ready to leave. "Hey, Tori" I shook my sleeping friend.

She made groaning noises and then looked up at me. "What time is it?" She tried to glance at her alarm clock.

"It's five past six." I saw that she noticed all my things were gone, and then she looked at my suitcase. "I have to go to the isolation camp... Ava didn't 'fess up."

"No!" She jumped up, and took my suitcase. "You're _not_ going" She sulked.

I laughed humorlessly. "Yes I am. I have to. And I also have to go in three minutes. I have to be there by ten past six."

"I'm going to be to so lonely" She sighed.

"Stay with Brooke and Natalie. You're friends with them, right?"

"Yeah, but who am I going to share the Ben and Jerry's with and 12 in the night, and before breakfast?" Her bottom lip went out.

I laughed. "I'm sure you'll manage that tub on your own." I hugged her, and walked out of the cabin. I walked over to Shane's cabin.

"Ready?" He asked when Ava got there. No one answered. He led up up a hill and a dirt road, and there it was. Isolation cabin.

* * *

I am so sorry that my stories aren't really up to scratch as they used to... I'm having teenage problems; friends, boys, personal appearance the lot. Um, so reviews please, I'd like that, and I want to know about your Easter holidays! I've been doing stuff every day basically, so that's why I haven't been able to update much. Okay, so thanks to all reviewers, send me stories you'll think I'll like and authors too. Thanks peeps,

-Sarah x


	8. AN Please read

**Author's Note**

Hey people, I have the story sort of written up, I just need to go through some minor changes. Easter holidays are sadly over :/ crap.

I will not be posting the chapter nine. Which is after the one I am going to post, something happens, you'll see. I am very sorry for the inconvenience. I might sell it on, if someone wants it because I am done with fanfiction. altogether.

Once again, I am so sorry.

-Sarah x

**KIDDING**! I really had you fooled, didn't I? Anyway, the story is not going, but I am not updating chapter eight until I get 5 or six more reviews, and more if you want to make me happy.

Breaking Edward Cullen is post-poned. I will continue at some point but 5 more people want the next chapter of Parent Trap up than BEC, so hopefully I may be able to get chapter eight up onto fanfiction soon, and chapter nine about April 25 or 26.. Very sorry to everyone who wanted BEC to be next, I'll try to get it updated. I really need reviews so no reviews, no chapter, and I'm being serious. Thank you to all reviewers, you're the best. Check out my profile, read BEC if you have the time and review it and then I may have the perseverence to put up the next chapter. Okay, hopefully I'll be writing soon.

-Sarah x


	9. TWINS?

Parent Trap

Hey guys... easter holidays are nearly over :/ Ugh. I _so_ don't want to go back to school. Anyway, I'm writing this when I only posted the story and it was gotten one review so far, so I'll see how many I get by the end of this... maybe 5/6 more? Um, I'm determind for this chapter to be better, so just stay calm. I got into an advanced class in horse-riding! I'm so happy! Okay, I always go off track... anyway, read and review **and** also answer the question if your not in a rush, please. If I don't get enough reviews, I'll do an authors note instead even if my story is written up on the computer. Oh yes, I'm being strict. So thank you to all my readers **and **I will talk about Breaking Edward Cullen on the bottom authors note.

Enjoy!

- Sarah x

* * *

**Ava's POV**

Not the best start to a persons morning. I got sent to Isolation camp. With Kaylee Cullen. _Yay_. I have a feeling that World War 3 will erupt.

We have to _share _a room. How crap? I'd rather be here by myself, but they wouldn't allow that, they'd send a leader to stay with you or something. But, do you want to know the _worst_ thing about this? We have to go _everywhere _together. So if I wanted to go to the docks, first we'd have to tell the leader in charge, if they say you can go then you need to go back to the cabin and sign out, then walk down the big hill, past the meeting rooms and halls, past 64 cabins, leaders cabins, first aid room, and then walk throgh a small forest and then there is the docks. It's great exercise, though. I don't need to do my morning jog, but I can't anyway, because it would be too early and the leaders don't let _us_ (as in Isolation campers) go out until they ring us on the Isolation phone. _So_ stressful.

"Well, how about this. You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." Kaylee said as she stocked up her food in her mini-fridge.

"Please, as if you need to tell me." I mumbled. I was flicking through the magazine my mom was in. Victoria Secret was doing a charity campaign, and my mom was chosen to be one of the models. She looked amazing.

Kaylee was putting up pictures of her family. I pursed my lips and peered at them. The first I could see was a _huge_ guy. He was in his late thirties, maybe thirty seven, and her on a water board with him holding it, laughing. I wondered if it was her dad. I really just stayed in for the day. I fixed up mypart of the room, and put my toiletries in the bathroom. I had a shower, and read a few magazines that I got my mom and Rose to send in for me, along with snacks and money for outings if we want to buy anything. I went to sleep awkwardly. It felt weird being with her.

In the morning, I had a lie on. I would usually get up at 7 and had a jog, but today, I got up at 9, so I felt in a good mood. I had a nice, hot shower and decided that I'd ring Brooke and Nat to to visit me, because I don't want the leaders to see all the food I had set up. I rang them at about ten, they were with Adam and Aaron, but I told them I wasm't going out today, so they said they'd be up in twenty minutes. When they got there, Kaylee threw a fit, saying that they were invading her personal space, or something. She went into the bathroom and had a shower.

"She's so weird" I shook my head when she shut the bathroom door.

"Yeah, but she's best friends with Tori and Kyle. That must say _something_ about her...?" Brooke was trying to find a way to make her seem nice.

"I know! Tori and Kyle are such good friends, and so she must be quite nice" Nat backed her up.

"I know, but why does she hate me?" I was completely puzzled. We had only met and she started being a total snob.

"Yeah... Maybe she feels insecure around you because you're friends with her friends" Nat composed the idea.

"That wouldn't explain anything really, though. But, maybe you're on the right track..." I trailed off while eating peanut butter on toast. (**A.N. My best friend, Sinead, is ALLERGIC to peanuts! Hate that Sinead :L (Sorry, had to say it))**

We talked about everything and anything, we were planning a whole day out, just the three of us, in the forest. I'd have to be seriously good to have to go there without Kaylee. She came out of her shower, and Broooke and Nat went.

"Did you take anything out of my mini-fridge?" Kaylee asked suspiciously, looking at all the food I had sprawled across my bed.

"Yes, I had no food, so I decided to steal your diseased-ridden food" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever" She muttered and took out a packet of Oreos and a strawberry milkshake. She is _not_ going to do what I think she's going to do, is she? She took an Oreo and dipped it into the shake.

"You do that too?" I said, staring at the Oreo covered in milkshake. I said it so fast I didn't notice that I actually said it.

She stared at me for a few seconds. "Um.. yeah. Do you?" She asked, taking a bite.

"Yeah, I thought I was the only one" I nodded and took out the Oreo's I had stashed and took out my own Strawberry milkshake. "My mom sends the Milkshake in to me. She makes it herself. She has an amazing recipe for it" I lifted up my huge bottle of homemade Milkshake. She has to send in one everyday, 'cause it would just go gone off.

"Really? I just buy it from the Cafe across the street and put it into containers. I have around 15 of them" She showed me her two litre bottle of strawberry milkshake. _Weird that we would bond over a piece of chocolate and strawberry flavoured milkshake_.

We both went quiet and we both ate our favourite snack quietly.

"Is that a Treacles locket?" Kaylee asked me, pointing to my locket around my neck.

"Yeah... there's a picture of me, my mom and my dad. My dad doesn't live with us anymore though. Since I was like, 2. I was one and a half in the picture." I held onto my locket.

"Me too! In my picture I'm with my mom and dad, but my mom doesn't live with us anymore" We both stared at eachother. She took a picture from her desk. "Here's a picture of my mom." She had the picture facing inwards so I couldn't see.

"And here's a picture of my dad. My mom gave it to me when I was six"

"Me too" She answered. We both gave eachother our pictures. In the picture she gave me was my mom. She was young, in the park, on a swing. She was about 19. Kaylee looked at the picture I gave her. "That's my dad" She said, still looking at the picture.

"And that's my mom" I smiled. "Do you know what this means, Kaylee!?" I shouted.

"We're sisters!" Kaylee smiled.

"We're not _just_ sisters, Kaylee! We're _twins_!" I laughed, and we both hugged eachother.

"I never _knew_ I had a twin" She smiled.

"I never knew I had a _sister_" I laughed. We sat there, not knowing what to do, or say. I just got the most biggest news of my life so far, or even _ever_. I also found out the biggest secret of my life. I have a twin. Me, Ava Swan, has a twin.

"What's she like?" Kaylee whispered.

"She's so pretty. She's a model." I smiled.

Kaylee laughed. "Even now she's still model material?"

"She _is_ a model. She models for Victoria Secret. She's one of the Top Models, and there's only 8 of them." I smiled proudly. Kaylee's mouth hung open.

"She's a _Top Model_? _My_ mom is a Top Model?" She breathed. "Wow".

"What's dad like?" I asked curiously.

"He's the best dad you could ever ask for. We own a Vine-Yard, you know, to make wine? And so I'm basically with him 24/7, except when I go to the beach and stuff." She smiled.

"Wow. I'd love to meet him. My dad" I smiled.

"Yeah. I'd do anything to see her, though. Just to know what she's like" Kaylee said longingly.

"Then why can't you?" I grinned. "Okay, _don't_ freak out, okay? Hear me out." I paused to see what she'd say or do. She nodded her head, "Why don't we... swap?" I smiled.

"_Swap? _Like, swap lives?" Kaylee gasped

"Exactly! For two weeks" I smiled again

"How are we gonna pull it off? We're complete opposites." Kaylee thought.

"We still have 4 weeks left, we could learn everything about eachother." I nodded.

"Okay then, _Kaylee_. Get used to the name. You're gonna' hear it a hell of a lot!"

**1 Day Later**

Today we've started to tell eachother all about our family. It was my family today, so I started off with my mom.

"Me and my mom live in a big house in New York. It's just us two and the maid, Angela, except on weekends when Rosalie, my Aunt and my Uncle, Jasper and my grandad Charlie stays with us. My grandma, Renee, lives in Florida with her husband, Phil, who's sort of like an uncle to me. We go over to her a lot and stay in her house by the beach. I live a very rich and expensive life. I get everything and anything I want as we're very well off. I go to Central Park Middle School, but moving to Central Park High School in September. Angela is like my sister, I tell her everything." I stopped. "And that's pretty much the people who surround me almost everyday apart from my friends." I nodded.

"Wow" Kaylee laughed. For the next few hours we talked about our lives. Memories, good and bad. I told Kaylee to study what I had said that day, and I was going to test her on it later on.

"Okay, what can you tell me about grandma Renee?" I quizzed her.

"Um... she lives with her husband in Florida and you visit her a lot and you think of him as an uncle" She said, squinting at some parts as she was unsure if what she was saying was right.

"Correct, and what's his name?"

"Phil" She smiled. We continued like that for another while, along with doing the quiz of memories.

I went to sleep excited. I couldn't believe it. I found my sister, scratch that, my _twin_ and now I'm going to hopefully see my _dad_. Who I never met, apart when I was a baby.

**---**

"_No way!_" Brooke screamed when we told her. Nat was with Jack. "Oh my gosh! That makes like... you and her... you're related! Like... you're _not_ an only child, Ava!"

I smiled. I couldn't really do much else. I felt as if I was walking on a rainbow, and there's no way to explain of how I was feeling. "I know!" Was all I could burst out.

"And we also have another thing to tell you." Kaylee looked at me. I nodded. "We... well, we have a plan. It's quite an eccentric one, like a bit crazy, but we're determind to see what we're missing." Brooke looked confused.

"You see, yesterday, we decided on something. We're gonna' swap" Brooke was looking at me, still trying to figure out what we were saying. "Lives. We're gonna' swap lives for two weeks." I expanded the notion.

"_What_? Are you two out of your minds? _How_ are you gonna' pull it off? It's crazy, ruthless-"

"_My_ usual kind'a thing." I smiled. "Look, we still nearly have a full month to find out every crack in each others lives, but you're gonna' need to help us." I paused and went up closer to Brooke, "I want to find my dad, Brooke. You know that" I said quietly.

"Okay, then. I'll help you" Brooke smiled.

_Game on_.

* * *

Ola :) Yes, I did this chapter up very fast, but no reviews. Very disappointing, so when you read this you would have already read the important _Authors Note_ that I left on 'Chapter Eight*'.


End file.
